Баттон Маш/Галерея
Второй сезон День сердец и копыт Gamer colts S2E17.png This One's Too Young S2E17.png Секреты и тайны Понивилля Foals coming to Snips and Snails S2E23.png Пятый сезон Кусочек жизни Ponies gathered outside the bowling alley S5E9.png Octavia Melody joins the crowd S5E9.png Apple Bloom suggesting a monster attack S5E9.png Octavia Melody -a monster attack-!- S5E9.png Octavia -Blast!- S5E9.png Octavia Melody -performing at the ceremony this afternoon- S5E9.png Octavia -I still haven't sorted out what to play- S5E9.png Octavia Melody -how am I meant to practice- S5E9.png Sweetie Belle -it'll all be cleared up in half an hour- S5E9.png Octavia Melody -I hope so- S5E9.png Button Mash playing an arcade game S5E9.png DJ and Octavia about to crash into Button, Hughbert, and Dance Fever S5E9.png Button Mash, Hughbert Jellius, and Dance Fever in shock S5E9.png Button, Hughbert Jellius, and Dance Fever flying upward S5E9.png DJ Pon-3's DJ station speeds down the road S5E9.png DJ Pon-3's DJ station has more passengers S5E9.png Pile of ponies on DJ Pon-3's mobile DJ station S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 motions for Cranky to get out of the way S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 and others in deep shock S5E9.png Ponies go flying from the DJ station S5E9.png Gummy looking into the distance S5E9.png Crowd of wedding guests right side S5E9.png Spike and Luna cheer for Cranky and Matilda S5E9.png В поисках утраченного знака Diamond -that Discord destroyed!- S5E18.png Diamond Tiara spins Button Mash's propeller beanie S5E18.png Button Mash upset S5E18.png Button Mash and a filly calls for a vote for Pip S5E18.png Students watch Pipsqueak on the seesaw S5E18.png Students awaiting election results S5E18.png A big -What-!- from Diamond Tiara heard and shakes the ground S5E18.png Diamond gallops toward the school S5E18.png Cheerilee talking with foals outside school S5E18.png Diamond confronts Cheerilee and school foals S5E18.png CMC appealing to Diamond Tiara S5E18.png Diamond stands up for the Crusaders S5E18.png Diamond Tiara addresses the other foals S5E18.png Ponies work together to rebuild the playground S5E18.png Silver Spoon hugging Diamond Tiara S5E18.png Diamond Tiara surrounded by friends S5E18.png Cheerilee and foals looking at Crusaders S5E18.png CMC sing and circle around Cheerilee and foals S5E18.png CMC galloping toward town S5E18.png Ponies gather in front of the clubhouse S5E18.png Photo Finish taking the ponies' picture S5E18.png Photo of ponies in front of CMC clubhouse S5E18.png Шестой сезон Знаки отличия Ponyville dance theater S6E4.png Apple Bloom --can't be any worse than I was-- S6E4.png Apple Bloom giving a sly smirk S6E4.png Apple Bloom watches Tender Taps dance on stage S6E4.png Everypony cheers for Tender Taps S6E4.png Apple Bloom smiles at Tender Taps S6E4.png Tender Taps looks at his shining flank S6E4.png Apple Bloom happy for Tender Taps S6E4.png День очага Ponies sing together in the Castle of Friendship S6E8.png Виноваты знаки отличия Gabby playing baseball S6E19.png Gabby strikes baseball with her bat S6E19.png Gabby speeding off to first base S6E19.png Седьмой сезон Родительская опека Ponies gather at the Wonderbolts Showcase S7E7.png The Wonderbolts spiral through the sky S7E7.png The Wonderbolts make star-shaped smoke trail S7E7.png Rainbow Dash hears her parents' loud cheering S7E7.png Wonderbolts see gold trophy-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Wonderbolts see Rainbow Dash-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Прочие Rolling Tones card MLP CCG.jpg en:Button Mash/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей